


Drabble Request Collection- Rufo the Clown

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Series: Drabble collections [3]
Category: Smile No More - James A. Moore
Genre: Aftercare, Alley Sex, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Clowns, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dominance, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gore, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Knife Play, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scary Clowns, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Slapping, Spanking, Undead, pain play, sense deprivation, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: A collection of drabbles requested by users on tumblr. They vary from explicit smut, to horror, to sometimes a little bit of humor or fluff.Rufo x Reader and Rufo x Paisley (Smeared Greasepaint)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that was requested will be posted in each chapter summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and I don’t want you to stop, even if I tell you to

“Rufo! Please… stop. I can’t take anymore!”

You whined as he pulled out of you and walked around to face you. He grabbed you by the hair and yanked your head closer, pulling your bruised and bleeding wrists tight against the cuffs.

“What? What did you just say to me?”

He raised his lip in a snarl as he waited for your answer

“P..please.. stop.” 

You looked away from his icy blue gaze and he pushed your head away from him.

“That’s what I thought I heard but see, I must have been mistaken.”

He walked away from you and picked up his slacks from the floor. His pale, slim body was all sharp angles, the skin pulled too tight from irritation. He pulled his phone from inside his pocked and scrolled as he walked back to you. 

“Heh.. see. I knew I heard you wrong.”

He held the phone up to your face and you squinted against the glare.

“What does this last message from you say?”

You looked at his phone but kept quiet, you both knew what it said. He grabbed you by the hair again and shook your head as he shoved the screen against your cheek.

“I asked you a question slut. What. Does. It. Say!”

You cried out and sucked in a shaky breath.

“Rufo, please come over. I.. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and..”

He raise his eyebrows and opened his mouth “And what?”

“And… I don’t want you to stop, even.. even if I tell you to.”

You looked down in defeat as he laughed and tossed his phone over his shoulder.

“That’s what I thought you meant. Now, where were we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that? You don’t think you can cum again? I’m going to show you that you can

“Cum for me. I wanna feel you squeeze around my cock one more time”

Rufo bared his teeth as he picked up his pace. He thrust into you hard enough to make the bed frame groan in protest.

“I.. can’t Rufo.. I can’t cum anymore.”

You looked up at him, exhausted and covered in sweat. You had been going at if for hours and your body was protesting just as much as the bed frame.

“What was that?”

He grabbed you by the chin and forced you to look at him. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you whimpered in response.

“You don’t think you can cum again? Well..” He smiled as he flicked his wrist and produced a long, sharp knife. He lowered it down to your cheek before tracing it over your lips.

“I’m going to show you that you can”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about control and you’re definitely not going to have any

“Rufo..” You hated the sound of fear in your voice. “I don’t think that…”

“Shhh.. just relax and open your mouth for me.”

You could hear the amusement in his tone as he stuffed the ball gag in your mouth and tied it around your head. You laid flat on your back, blindfolded and wrapped in a straight jacket. A spreader bar between your legs made sure you stayed spread wide open for him. He ran his hands over your body and you tensed, your sense of touch already heightened from losing your other senses.

“I’m going to put on your headphones and then we can finally get started.”

You shook your head back and forth and tried to pull away from him but you couldn’t move.

“Hold still. You said you wanted to play with me so we are going to play. I like playing like this. This… is about control. And you’re definitely not going to have any.”

He laughed as he put the headphones over your ears and your world went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't asking

Take off your fucking panties.”

Rufo stood in front of you and glared. His arm beside your head kept you pressed against the alley wall.

“But Rufo” 

You turned to look down the alley at the crowds of people passing on either side.

“What if someone sees us? I think we should wait until..” He silenced you with a look, his lip curled up into a snarl.

“I wasn’t asking. Take ‘em off or I’ll make you wear cum filled panties for the rest of the day. Is that what you want?“

You shook your head no and reached under your skirt. You pulled off your panties, balancing one heel at a time, then handed them to him.

“Good girl”

He took them and put them in his pocket as he pulled you from the wall only to spin you around and bend you over. You braced your hands against the cold brick as you heard his belt buckle and zipper.

“You should have worried about having an audience while you were teasing me..”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong? You can't breathe?"

Gagging, you tried to push back on Rufo’s thighs but his grip on your head was too strong.

“What’s wrong?”

Rufo finally yanked your head back and pulled his cock out of your throat. You sucked in a desperate breath as he grinned down at you.

“You can’t breathe?”

He laughed as his hand covered your mouth and pinched your nose closed.

“What about now? Can you breathe now?”

His laugh grew in volume as you started to struggle, his hand tangled in your hair and pressed your face tighter against his palm. You looked up at him, pleading and with tears in your eyes as he denied you breath.

“You’re turning such a nice shade of red, you know that?”

He studied your face as your vision started to fade to black, at the last minute he let go and slapped you back to conciousness.

“You want me to stop?”

You looked up at him as you coughed and tried to fill your lungs.

“N.. no”

Your voice was barely above a croak so you shook your head. He smiled wider and grabbed the base of his cock, pressing it against your lips.

“You want to keep going?”

You nodded and opened your mouth


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me a break. I'm in the fucking hospital.

You sat, crouched behind a gurney as the blood covered clown crept closer. You were both exhausted, he had been chasing after all day for some reason, killing any who tried to interfere in his quest to end your life.

“Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?!”

You screamed at him as he came closer and picked up a bedpan, hurling it at his head.

“Me?” He dodged the pan easily and pointed the knife at you.

“You didn’t do anything to me. Not directly anyway. But you got on the wrong side of my benefactor and..” he was interrupted as a cell phone started to ring in his pocket.

“Excuse me for just a moment.”

He pulled put his phone and sighed as he looked at the number then answered.

“Rufo speaking.” Yelling sounded from the other side of the phone and the clown flinched as he held it away from his ear. “Yes Albert I know. Yes I know. Really? The news?”

He walked over to the window and looked through the blinds as a helicopter passed overhead. “Huh.. how about that.”

He stood up again and turned his attention back to you, motioning with his hand about the person on the other end of the phone.

“I know that Albert, it’s been a lot harder than I thought it would be but the job’s almost done.”

The voice continued on the other line until finally the clown groaned with anger and held the phone in front of him.

“Give me a break. I’m in the fucking hospital! The target is right in front of me and I’ll be done in just a fucking minute!”

He threw the phone against the wall and stared at it for several seconds as he calmed down. When he finally turned back to you he seemed worried.

“Shit. Shouldn’t have done that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x reader, wedding night, blood soaked bridal lingerie

“You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!”

You ran across the parking lot in your heels. Your beautiful white wedding dress was ruined, soaked completely through with blood and viscera.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

Your groom, Rufo, practically drug you behind him as he ripped off the rest of his face and pushed you into the back seat of the limousine. He got into the drivers seat and sped out of the parking lot while screams and sirens sounded behind you.

“One night Rufo.. just one night!”

You shuddered as you started to peel off your gore soaked dress. Rufo’s blue eyes glared at you in the rear view mirror as he took a sharp turn, throwing you around on the seat.

“It wasn’t my fault!”

You sighed as you finally got the dress pulled off and sat in your bloody lingerie. You had picked it just for tonight.

“It doesn’t matter now, our honeymoon is ruined.” You crossed your arms and leaned your head against the window.

“Hey now babydoll, don’t say that.” Was that regret in his voice?

Rufo parked the limo before climbing in the back with you. He sat across from you and licked his lips as he looked over your body.

“We can still have a nice honeymoon, as long as we are together. Look”

You smiled at his words and turned to stare at your husband. His red tux was torn at the sleeve and his blue curls were a wild mess but you had to admit, the blood splattering his clown white cheek made him look even more handsom.

Rufo grabbed a bottle of champagne from the mini bar and opened it before pouring two glasses. He handed one to you and clinked your glasses together as he slid to your side. He downed his and threw the glass to the side as his hand rubbed up your thigh, tracing over the line of your stockings and garter belt.

“We have champagne and sure, we might not have a king sized bed to consummate our marriage on but there is a hell of a lot of consummating we can do in the back of a limo.”

He smiled at you suggestively as his finger brushed against your panties. You finished your glass of champagne and felt yourself melt under his touch.

“Yeah, but Rufo… what about mood music? And that room had a fireplace.” He laughed against your skin as he kissed your neck.

Rufo pulled away and turned on the radio, he flipped through the channels until Frank Sinatra started serenading you with ‘Witchcraft.’ Rufo resumed his position beside you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“Tis the season, after all babydoll.” You kissed him on the lips and stroked his chin with your fingernail. “And the fireplace?”

Rufo reached behind you and rolled down the limousine window. Turning around, you realized you were parked on a hill and the stars shone in the night sky above you. Below, you could make out the hotel you had just run from. It was on fire.

“I’m a problem solver, and what my girl wants” Rufo turned your face back to his and the light from the fire seemed to burn in his eyes. “My girl gets.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley - hip bone kiss

He straddled her knees in nothing but his unzipped pants. His bulge noticeably strained against the material, but his smile was nothing but relaxed.

“Come on Pais, it’s like you want me to win. Are you even trying?” Rufo drug the sharp point of his knife over her erect nipple and started to work his way lower.

Paisley was flat on her back underneath him. Handcuffs tied her to the headboard and all of her clothing, with the exception of her pink panties, lay cut to ribbons on either side of her body.

“You’re not playing fair Rufo! I can’t concen.. ah.. concentrate when you are teasing me!”

The knife scraped against her ribs and she squirmed underneath him.

“Careful Paise, you don’t want me to make you bleed more, do you?”

Smeared makeup covered her face but the blush rising up her chest told him everything he wanted to know. Rufo chuckled as the knife point grazed her lacy panties.

“And I am playing fair. I showed you how to get out of them and what did you say?”

She groaned as she pulled at the handcuffs and tried to throw him off her legs.

“What did you say Paisley?”

She sighed as her body went limp and she blew a strand of pink hair from her face. “I bet you I could get out of them in less than five minutes.”

“Less than five minutes!” Rufo glanced down at his phone as the timer started to buzz. “And look at that! Five minutes and here you are, still handcuffed. Looks like I win Pais, and you know what that means..”

She bit her lip as he slipped the knife under the material covering her hipbone and cut through her panties.

“Those were new Rufo.. at this rate I’m not going to have any clothes left.”

He smiled up at her and leaned down to place a gentle kiss over her hipbone. Her body shivered and she moaned at his touch.

“I’m gonna make you forget all about the panties, babydoll.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know exactly what you want and how you want it

You pouted on the ride home and refused to speak to the man seated next to you. Rufo was being a ass.

All day you had dropped hints to him, coming out of the bathroom completely naked, and he only tossed your clothes at you saying you were going to be late. At the show, you had his arm wedged between your breasts and when he didn’t acknowledge you, you moved the hand resting on your thigh up a little higher. Rufo pulled his arm away and leaned on the other arm rest. To say you were hurt and angry would be an understatement. He had always seemed interested in you before…

Storming into the house, you planned on going to the bedroom and slamming the door but as soon as you were inside a strong hand grabbed you by the hair.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Rufo pulled you to the couch and bent you over the arm. He reached up with his free hand and pulled his face off as he pressed his bulge against your ass.

“You’ve been a naughty tease today and naughty girls get punished.”

You turned your head to look up at him and glared.

“I’ve wanted you all day and you didn’t so much as..” You were cut off by a sharp slap to your ass. “Oh I know what you’ve been doing doll, but I’m the one in charge here.”

He pulled you up against his body and his hand reached down the top of your dress to fondle you. His breath was hot against the back of your neck and you shivered.

“I know exactly what you want and how you want it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley- Does anyone wish to be stabbed? Because the way all of y’all are talking, all of y’all want to be stabbed

It had been a very long day and Rufo was close to losing his temper.

Ever since Paisley had mentioned clowns needing a certificate in this day and age, Rufo had decided he wanted one. It couldn’t possibly be that hard for him to get one. After all, who knew more about being a clown than him? Luckily his last job had landed him pretty close to a ‘clown college’ and he decided to stop by, get the stupid certificate and then surprise Paisley with it. Things were not going according to plan.

The morning started with him covering his scars with greasepaint. Clown face over clown face to give the illusion that he was still human. It was pretty funny when you thought about it.

Next, he strolled into the building expecting to be there only a few hours tops. Instead, he ended up spending a few hours trying to convince the rubes that ran the place that he was already a clown and he didn’t need to pay to take their fucking classes.

The old, short bastard that introduced himself as ‘leader of the clown comity’ put forth a lot of effort to look down his nose at someone a good foot and a half taller than him. Rufo would have been impressed if he hadn’t been so insulted.

After hours of argument, the smarmy asshole agreed that Rufo could go through his routine and if the comity deemed him good enough he would be presented with a certificate without having to complete the required courses. Easy peasy.

Rufo forced himself to calm down and stepped into his role as a performer as he took the stage; he flawlessly performed magic tricks without having to use real magic, he juggled, tied balloon animals, told jokes. Hell, he even got one of the comity members to tie him up and made a big show of escaping from the loose knots. By the time he had finished, a large group of clown students had gathered to watch him and they burst into applause when he took his final bow.

The comity did not applaud him and Mr. Shorty’s smug face had continued to turn sour as he watched Rufo perform. He slammed a meaty hand on the table in front of him and the gathered crowd quickly left the auditorium.

“Look here Mr..” The woman seated to Mr. Shorty’s left studied the paper in front of her even though Rufo had told them his name several times. “Rufo. I’m a little confused by your act. Are you a magician, an escape artist or are you a clown?”

Rufo shrugged. “I’m all of them. Circus clowns have to be a jack of all trades.”

Mr. Shorty smirked at that. “Oh you’re a circus clown are you? And which circus’s have you performed with?”

Rufo looked up at the lights as he counted them out on his fingers. He noticed the woman on the right glancing around nervously. He assumed she was familiar with the shows he was listing off. Maybe she liked to keep track of circus tragedies.

“But the first one I worked at was the Alexander Halston Carnival of the Fantastic. That’s where I learned everything I know.” Rufo wiped his brow and frowned as he noticed greasepaint on his sleeve. The lights above him were hot, his face was starting to melt and he was at the end of his patience.

Mr. Shorty snorted and Rufo felt his temper rise. “Never heard of it. Although, after that performance, that’s not surprising in the least.” Rufo’s brows drew together in anger and he took a step towards the front of the stage. “Now listen you”

“No, you listen!” Mr. Shorty’s pudgy face was starting to turn red. “I’m sick and tired of you young, cocky assholes coming in here and making a mockery of what we do. Being a professional clown is serious business! You HAVE to complete the courses to get the certification. A few simple tricks you probably learned from watching YouTube videos is NOT going to cut it. Do you understand me?”

Rufo didn’t know what YouTube was but he felt like he had been insulted. His suspicions were confirmed when Ms. Left sat down her paper and smiled at him.

“With your skills as they are now, Mr. Rufo we do not feel comfortable giving you a full certification. You can pay for the courses or, perhaps, we can certify you to perform at birthday parties.” Mr. Shorty and Ms Left burst out laughing and Rufo lost it.

He waved his hand in front of his face and suddenly the greasepaint was gone. He stood before them in the spotlight and let them get a good, long look at his face. Their laughter died in their throats and Rufo summoned two knifes to his hand, took aim, and let them fly. Both knives hit their mark and wedged deep in the seats right next to both of their heads.

He summoned another knife and pointed it at them. “Does anyone wish to be stabbed? Because the way all of y'all are talking, all of y'all want to be stabbed. I worked my ass off and I have more talent in my little finger than the whole damn lot of you combined! Now, I’m leaving here with my fucking certification or I’m leaving here with your teeth in a bag. Make a decision.”

Rufo whistled as he left the building, certificate in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People like you are the reason I have trust issues

“What kind of cookies are those?” Rufo sat his coffee down on the counter and eyed the selection in the glass display case.

The girl behind the counter continued to smack her gum and shrugged. “I’m not sure, looks like either chocolate chip or oatmeal raisin.”

Rufo raised his eyebrows. Customer service just wasn’t what it used to be. “So which one is it? Are they oatmeal raisin or are they chocolate chip?”

The girl had the nerve to fix him with an annoyed glare. “Does it matter? A cookie is a cookie, now do you want one or not?”

“Of course it matters! Chocolate chip cookies are delicious. Oatmeal raisin cookies are an abomination!” Rufo’s temper started to rise and it was made worse by the yutz behind him yapping away on his cell phone.

The girl rolled her eyes, honest to god, rolled her eyes before opening the case. “Chocolate chip. Would you like one. SIR?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I would.” Rufo was reaching for his wallet when he heard the man behind him speak.

“Oh my god hurry up! Some of us have places to be you know!” Rufo threw a few bills on the counter before glancing over his shoulder and realized the statement was directed at him.

“Wait your turn rube. I did.” He picked up the bag with his cookie and opened it, choosing to ignore as the man’s angry tirade continued behind him. He bit into the cookie and shook his head before turning to the side and spitting it out.

The girl behind the counter looked like she was about to say something to him when he reached across and grabbed her by the hair. Conveniently, there was a sharp receipt stake next to the register so Rufo picked it up and drove it into her throat before letting her body drop back behind the counter. The man behind him sucked in a breath to scream but Rufo spun around and crammed his fancy cell phone down his throat. Broken teeth clattered to the floor as the man dropped, his death rattle soon followed.

With a sigh, Rufo walked around the counter with the offending cookie in his hand. He knelt down beside the girl who was slowly choking to death on her own blood and waved it in her face. “Oatmeal raisin.” He tossed the cookie onto her chest as he looked down at her in disgust. “You know, people like you are the reason I have trust issues.”

He stood and cleaned his bloody hands with a napkin before picking up his coffee and calmly leaving the shop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley- I love your lips

Soft lips kissed him good morning.

She spoke to him in quiet tones as they sipped their coffee together.

He watched her as she painted on her clown face, lining the cupids bow of her lip before filling it with pink.

He watched her as she worked, painting the kids faces with just the tip of her tongue poking from between those pink lips. He doubted she even knew she was doing it.

Her lips spread wide in a friendly smile as she worked through her routine, bringing a matching smile to the faces in the crowd.

After the show, her lips were full and flushed. Blood from his bite bloomed through the pink and she smiled as her tongue swiped out to clean it before it dribbled down her chin.

Her lips were sealed around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down his length. Pink smeared on the titanium white of his skin. He held her hair so he could watch.

Her mouth open as she panted in ecstacy and called his name. “Rufo!”

After, he held her as she hummed softly to herself. A long finger tilted her chin up and he pressed his own, scarred and disfigured mouth against her soft lips.

“What was that for?” She smiled up at him and he ran his thumb over those perfect lips

“I love your lips.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley- Just... come back alive, ok?

The cell phone Rufo was currently using started to buzz and he rolled out of bed, cursing as he stumbled around trying to find his pants in the dark.

Paisley checked her own phone and groaned as she looked at the time. There was only one reason Rufo ever got phone calls and at this hour it meant it was an immediate job.

“Yes… yes. I’ll be right there.” Rufo sighed as he hung up the phone and sat on the end of the bed. “Sorry Pais.. gotta run.” He stood as he pulled on his pants and Paisley yawned before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “You have to leave now?”

The blanket slipped down to her waist and Rufo grinned as he looked at her. “Unfortunately. But baby, you ain’t making it easy on me.”

She returned his smile as she wrapped the blanket around her body and pulled it off the bed with her. She was used to Rufo’s strange work habbits. Paisley watched him finish getting dressed and he ran his fingers through his curls as she followed him to the door.

“Is this job going to be dangerous?” He shrugged before bending down to kiss her. “More than likely. Nothing I can’t handle. I’ll try to call sometime.” He kissed her one last time before opening the door and stepping out. He was on he second step when she peaked around the door, covered only by the blanket.

“Rufo! Just… come back alive, okay?” He stopped in his tracks on the second step and slowly turned around as she realized what she had said. He stared at her with eyebrows raised for a few minutes before he snorted and started to laugh. She blushed but soon the sound of her laughter mixed in with his.

“Little late for that doll..”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't move at all, can you? Perfect.

Rufo had asked for your help and it seemed like a harmless idea at the time. He said wanted to try out some new knots he had learned about on the internet. Always looking to improve his escape artist routine he had said. Now, hanging helplessly from the ceiling, it seemed less like an innocent request.

“Rufo…” your face flushed with embarrassment as he pulled on one of the ropes, lifting your legs, and spreading you wide open in front of him. The ropes cut into your skin and your limbs were already tingling from lack of circulation.

“Hmm?” He didn’t look at you as he walked around your body, checking all the ropes. A finger slid between the rope and your inner thigh causing you to squirm. “Uhm.. where did you say you learned about these knots?”

Rufo smiled as he pulled his finger out, satisfied with the amount of tension. He waved his hand, dismissing the question. “Just some website on the internet. You can’t move at all can you?” You struggled against the bonds and shook your head in defeat. You knew you had made a mistake when his smile stretched even wider.

“Perfect”

He spun you around so you were facing the bed and you felt yourself go pale as he opened your drawer and pulled out your recently used vibrator. You hadn’t been expecting him home so early and he had… interrupted you. “Rufo, I can explain..”

Rufo turned back to you with the vibrator in one hand, a knife suddenly appearing in the other. “Explain what? Explain how you’ve been a naughty girl and you were touching yourself without permission?” He stood in front of you and raised his eyebrow in question.

“No.. well.. I mean.. I just needed to.. to relieve a little pressure until you got home..” Your face was on fire and you couldn’t meet his cold glare.

“Well did you?”

Your eyes shot back up to his face as you opened and closed your mouth. “What?”

Rufo rolled his eyes and brought the handle of his knife to the crotch of your shorts. “Did. You. Cum?” He poked you hard enough to make you swing as he accentuate each word.

“No..” you shook your head side to side as you struggled against the ropes. “No, I heard you pull up so I stopped.”

“You stopped and tried to hide it from me you mean.” Rufo’s smile was cruel as he flipped the knife and started to cut the shorts from your body. “Its good you didn’t cum, means you should be pretty close already.”

Cold air hit your hot flesh and you shivered as the tip of the knife was replaced with the tip of the vibrator. “What are you going to do to me?” Your voice cracked, partly from fear, partly from arousal.

“Used to be, if a kid was caught smoking his old man would make him smoke the whole carton to teach him a lesson.” The smile fell from his face as he slid the toy inside you. You gasped and struggled harder as you felt the sudden intrusion. “Rufo!”

“I’m going to make you cum until you’re screaming for me to stop.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm in love with you and that scares me half to death

“I love you.”

Rufo’s cold, blue eyes widened as he turned to look down at you. “What did you just say?”

You met his gaze and smiled as you squeezed his hand. “I said I love you. I don’t expect you to say it back. I just wanted to tell you before you left.” You placed a quick kiss to his lips and waved before closing the door.

The next time you told him he looked you right in the face and said “Don’t.”

Every single time you told him you loved him he had a different response. “You shouldn’t” and “That’s a bad idea” turned into “why” and then, eventually “I know”

The both of you were laying in bed, naked and spent as you told him you loved him. This time, he didn’t say anything. This time, he leaned down and kissed your forehead, playing with your hair until you closed your eyes. Your breathing was even, right on the verge of sleep when he whispered, almost too quiet for you to hear.

“I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kink shame me. Behave

“Why can’t you..”

A sharp slap to the flesh of your bare ass makes you whimper.

“Learn to..”

A second slap, another flash of pain as you squirm on his lap. Your arms were behind your back, your wrists caught in the iron grip of his hand.

“Behave!”

Another slap makes you cry out in pain as your legs start to shake. You could feel the angry red welts raising from your skin in the shape of his handprints.

“Rufo!” You beg and try to move away from him but he’s not letting go. You try to kick your legs but your panties are down around your ankles and you can’t find your footing. His legs are too long and you teeter, your smaller frame balanced on the width of his lap.

Rufo chuckles, his only other response to your pleas are a series of slaps that rain down on your sore ass. Flesh collides, over and over, mixing with the sound of your cries as they slowly begin to turn into soft moans. “Rufo..” Your voice sounds different this time, still pleading, but begging for him to continue instead of stop.

“You’re not supposed to be enjoying this.” Rufo lets your wrists go and yanks your head back so he can look at your flushed face. You stare up at him, panting as his hand rubs over your bruised ass. His hand moves lower, dipping between your legs and you moan as his finger brushes against your wet slit. Rufo tutts in disapproval but his red painted lips are twisted up in a wicked smirk. “You’re this wet just from a spanking? What a filthy fucking slut..”

Your face burns in shame even as you spread your legs wider for him. “Don’t.. ah.. don’t kink shame me..”

He laughs as he pushes his fingers in and you jerk in his grip, groaning from the sudden penetration.

“Babydoll, I never said it was a shame.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they realize they love you

“Rufo”

His name was a soft cry when it left your lips. Your body arched off the bed as you came undone underneath him. He followed soon after, finishing inside with a grunt of pleasure.

Rufo lay on top of you, still connected while you both struggled to catch your breath. He chuckled as he looked down at your face and brushed your hair back from sweat slick skin.

“That was somethin, doll..”

You returned his smile and pulled him down for a kiss before pressing your forehead against his.

“We have some time to make up for. I missed you while you were gone Rufo.”

Something changed in his cold blue eyes and you watched as the smile fell from his face.

“Rufo?”

He pulled out of you and quickly moved off the bed.

“Did I say something wrong?”

He shook his head as he grabbed his pants off the floor and threw them on, he didn’t bother with his shirt.

“I’m not doing this.”

Tears stung your eyes as you sat up in the bed, his fresh seed spilling out of you even as you watched him go for the door.

“Rufo wait! Do what? I’m sorry if I said..”

He didn’t wait for you to finish as he closed the door behind him.

Days past with no word and you wondered what it was that set him off. What made him leave you all of a sudden. He had seemed so happy during your last night together.

A knock at the door pullled your from your thoughts and you ignored it as you added another wad of tissue to your growing pile. You felt like giving up but.. apparently the person at your door didnt share the sentiment as they knocked again.

“Fine!”

You pulled yourself off the couch for the first time that day fully prepared to give the solicitor a piece of your mind. Puffy eyes and messy hair be damned.

“What the hell do you want!”

Rufo stood on the doorstep with a bouquet of roses in his hand. His clown appearance was hidden with flesh colored skin and he nervously ran a hand through his dyed black curls.

“Yeah.. I guess I deserve that after running out on you the way I did.”

He looked you over from head to toe and you expected a remark on your appearance. Instead, he handed you the roses.

“Would it make a difference if I said I was sorry?”

You accepted the flowers from him because he did genuinely look like he was sorry.

“It’s a start. What the hell happened Rufo? Why did you leave like that?”

Rufo shifted on his feet and looked down as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Look, I’ve lost everyone I ever loved. I thought I was over attachments when I came back from the dead but looking at you the other night..”

He licked his lips and sighed as he finally met your eyes. Of course you knew everything he was telling you, it had all been discussed at the beginning of your strange relationship. But the way he was looking at you now

“I ran away because I realized that I do care for you. I guess.. you could even say that I..”

He paused again, seeming to struggle with the words.

“You what, Rufo”

“I.. think I love you.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll

Rufo’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as she continued to go on and on.

“When are you going to admit that we’re lost Rufo?”

“We aren’t lost, I know exactly where we are…. I just need a minute to get my bearings.”

Truthfully, Rufo had no idea where they were. They had been circling the same streets for an hour now.

“If you need to get your bearings then you dont know where we are and we. are. lost.”

“We are not lost! I just need a moment of silence to think so you better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll.”

He growled out the last word, the remainder of his patience quickly slipping.

“Just pull over here and ask for directions. You know, if you let me have a cell phone I could just Google it.”

“I dont need directions and you don’t need a fucking cell phone! What the hell do you think people did before technology made you lazy?!”

The skin started to peel away from Rufo’s fingers as the temperature in the car spiked.

“Well, apparently they drove around in circles for fucking hours!”

She stuck out her tongue and that was the final insult. Rufo slammed on the breaks and reached out, grabbing her tongue between his fingers. His smile was cruel as he glared at her with cold blue eyes.

“You know, it wouldn’t take much effort to rip your tongue out.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley- Don't. I'm not good for you. Don't even think about falling for me.

Paisley laid her hand on Rufo’s chest, enjoying the steady rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath. She smiled to herself while tracing her fingers through his dark blue body hair. A thin sheen of sweat covered both of them but she didn’t mind as Rufo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his body.

“Thank you Rufo. I needed that.”

His teeth flashed in the dark as he smiled.

“I needed that too… hey, listen Pais…”

His smile dissapeared and he licked his lips before taking a deep breath.

“Have you ever considered being my girl? I mean, really being my girl..”

Paisley stiffened against him. She would be lying if she said she had never thought about it, but her career was just taking off. She traveled and Rufo was gone frequently.

“Rufo, I like you but.. no. I don’t want a boyfriend.”

He didn’t seem to be breathing any longer. Paisley couldn’t make out the expression on his face but he seemed almost… dissapointed. He moved his hand up to her head and stroked her hair.

“Good. That’s good. Don’t.”

He moved from underneath her and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m not good for you so don’t even think about falling for me.”

Paisley draped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind and kissed his cheek.

“Rufo. If I ever wanted to give up being a clown and settle down, you would be the first one to know. I promise.”

He give her a genuine smile and rubbed her arms.

“Same here Pais.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley- Please, please let me come

Rufo.. please!” Paisley whimpered, and writhed on the bed. She gripped the sheets below her and bit her lip as she looked down at him.

Rufo grinned up at her from his place between her legs, he had three of his fingers shoved deep inside her cunt and her bullet vibe held against her clit. “Please what?”

“Please, please let me come!” Another tremor shook her body and she closed her eyes as she cried out from pleasure. “Please.. I can’t hold it any longer!” Her voice reached a desperate whine and Rufo laughed at her as he moved his fingers faster. “Oh come on Pais.. don’t say that. You can do anything you put your mind to.”

Paisley’s mouth dropped open and she screamed as her body arched off the bed. Her legs shook from effort, her insides clenched and pulsed around Rufo’s fingers as she came. Hard.

Rufo tried to scowl at her but couldn’t quite hide his amusement while he fingered her through her orgasm. “Paisley Paisley Paisley…” He shook his head when she finally started to come down. Her body dropped back down on the bed, limp, with a smile on her face. “I didn’t say you could come.”

Her smile dropped into a pout. “I told you I couldn’t hold it and longer…”

Rufo did glare at her then. He pulled his fingers out of her and shoved them in her face, giving her a clear view of the fluids coating his hand. “Have you forgotten how to follow simple instructions? Hmm? I wasn’t gone THAT long!”

He wiped his fingers all over her face before he sighed and moved back up to a kneeling position.

“Guess I’ll just have to punish you…” A sadistic smile stretched across his lips as he looked over her body.

“Roll over.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got too many clothes on

“What.. did you say?” Your breath came out in white puffs as you pushed against the man in front of you. Your lips were swollen and your face was flushed with arousal.

Rufo grinned and pulled his hand out from under your jacket before he reached down to unbutton your pants. “I said you’ve got too many clothes on, doll.”

“I was cold..” You mumbled as he pulled you away from the alley wall and slid your jeans down your thighs, revealing the tights you had on underneath.

“Yeah? Well, you’re about to get a lot colder.” Rufo flicked his wrist and the sharp blade caught the neon lights of the bar. “Bend over and stick your ass out.”

He spun you around and pushed you forward until your hands were braced against the wall. You obeyed and stuck your ass out while you watched him from over your shoulder.

“Hold still.. wouldn’t want to cut the goods on accident. ” Rufo laughed as he grabbed the material at your crotch and quickly cut through your tights and panties, exposing your pussy to the cold air.

“You know Rufo..” you licked your lips and shivered while he worked on the front of his own pants. “You could have just pulled them down.”

“No time for that princess.” He grabbed you by the hair as he pushed his cock inside your cunt and started to roughly thrust. You moaned and pushed your ass back against him, each thrust scraped your cheek against the cold brick but you didn’t care.

“You’re lucky I didn’t cut your jeans too..” Rufo groaned, and squeezed your hip hard enough to bruise. “Next time don’t wear so many fucking layers.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley- Someone's happy to see me

Paisley moved her groceries to her other hand while she searched for the keys to her RV. Of course, they were all the way at the bottom of her purse. She cursed under her breath as she finally managed to pull them out but froze when she noticed the bloody handprint on the handle of her RV.

Paisley quietly twisted the knob. It was unlocked. She put her keys back in her purse and pulled out the little pink switchblade Rufo had given her for her birthday. She flicked it open before she pushed open the door and stepped into the dark RV.

A sigh of relief left Paisley’s lips when she heard the quiet snores coming from the back of the RV. A trail of bloody clothes stretched the length of the RV so she followed it to her bedroom.

“Rufo..” She smiled as she dove on the bed and landed on top of the naked clown laying under her blanket. His snores stopped and he wrapped his arm around her waist without opening his eyes. “Looks like someone’s happy to see me.”

“Not at all.” She kissed the side of his neck and stretched out on top of him. Her dress lifted up around her thighs. “You almost gave me a heart attack you know. What if I had accidentally stabbed you?”

Rufo did open his eyes then and stared down at her with a cold gaze before he started to laugh. “In that case, I’d just have to eat a piece of you to heal.” His hand rubbed down her back and grabbed a handful of her ass. “I’d probably start with this piece right here.”

She giggled and squirmed on top of him, her thigh brushed against the bulge under the blanket.

“Well, looks like someone’s happy to see ME!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley- Fine. I'll take you with me. But if you try anything...

“You are NOT going with me Rufo. You always complain about the price of clothing, the lack of customer service or something else and THEN I have to pull you away to keep you from stabbing someone. I just want to go find a new outfit for tonight. I’ll be back before you know it.” Paisley stood by the RV door and fixed Rufo with her sternest glare.

“Fine!” Rufo threw his hands up in the air as he flopped down on the couch and crossed his arms. “I haven’t seen you in a month but go ahead. Leave me behind.. it’s not like I wanted to spend time with you anyway.”

Paisley sighed and fiddled with her purse strap while she watched him sulk. “Fine. I’ll take you with me, but if you try anything…” She held up her finger as Rufo turned to her and smiled. He stood and placed his hand over his heart. “I’ll be on my best behavior. Scouts honor.”

A few hours later…

Rufo was in a bad mood and he was getting on Paisley’s last nerve. His ‘best behavior’ had lasted only as long as it had taken some innocent man to flirt with her. After an angry tirade and making a scene, Rufo had managed to get them thrown out of her favorite department store.

She was angry and cut off his continued stream of complaints to remind him that he was not in fact her boyfriend. Rufo’s mouth had opened and closed a few times and she had stormed off without waiting for his response.

Now, she was starting to feel a little bad for the comment. She knew why Rufo didn’t want to move further with their relationship. He was gone frequently and neither one of them were willing to settle down.

The door handle on the dressing room rattled and she instinctively covered her chest with her hands. “Someones in here!”

“I know.”

Rufo ducked into the dressing room and locked the door behind him. When he turned around, his eyes roamed over her body before he cleared his throat. “Look, I came to say I’m sorry. You were right, I was out of line. You’re my friend not my girl.. I have no right to tell you who you can and can’t flirt with.”

His words seemed sincere despite the fact that he had backed her against the dressing room wall and had moved her hands out of the way so he could get a good look at her underwear. Rufo wasn't one to apologize freely. A light blush tinted her cheeks and a smile started at the corner of her lips.

“Thank you for the apology Rufo. I.. don’t really mind when you stand up for me… Umm.. Rufo…?” His grip on her wrists tightened as he held her arms out to her side. He pushed his knee between her legs then leaned down to kiss her neck.

“Rufo..” Paisley bit her lip as she leaned her head to the side for him. “Someone will hear us..”

“Not if you shut your mouth.” Rufo slid his hand down her back and cupped her ass while he nibbled on her earlobe. “Come on Pais…. Spread your legs a little.”

“You said you wouldn’t try anything. Best behavior, scouts honor. Remember?” Paisley spread her legs despite her protests and Rufo pulled back to smile at her.

“Oh that.. I was never in scouts.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley- How are you still standing?

The carnival had closed early due to some incident in town and Paisley rushed to made it back to her RV with enough time to catch the late night news. She was curious about what had happened so she listened to it while she restocked her face painting kit. She decided that after the news, she would hang up her clown costume and wash off her 'face'.

Rufo had left early that morning for work and she didn’t know if or when he would be back. He came and went as he pleased and no matter where she ended up he always seemed to finding her. It should have unsettled her, but instead, she found it comforting.

She was just about to wash her brushes when she heard the news bulletin in the background.

"If you are just joining us it seems that a mad man in clown makeup brutally murdered fourteen people this afternoon before being shot by officers. The police have just released this video but I have to warn you, it’s graphic.”

Paisley’s heart seemed to slow as she turned to look at the TV. There was Rufo, laughing as his bright blue curls bounced, until the officers opened fire. His body dance to the bullets. One caught him in the head and then Paisley screamed.

She cried harder than she thought possible. It couldn’t be true. Rufo couldn’t be dead.. she knew he wasn’t exactly human but even zombies died from a shot to the head. Hours passed and she had just started to pull herself together when there was a knock on the RV door. Working on autopilot, she made her way to the door and opened it.

“Damnit Pais! How many times do I have to tell you not to open the door without asking who it is! Any weirdo from the streets could just walk in and take advantage of you.”

Her mouth dropped open and she lifted a gloved hand to cover her mouth. Rufo stood buried in the shadows, but she couldn’t mistake his burning blue eyes for anyone else.

“Well, are you going to let me in or am I going to have to stand out here all night?” She moved to the side and Rufo brushed past her. He smelled like blood and gunpowder.

“I need to use your shower then I have to run babe. I’m sure the cops are already looking for me.” He locked her door and then went to the window to look out of her blinds. When she didn’t answer, he turned around and his eyebrows shot up as he stared at her. Makeup ran in dark streaks down her cheeks from her tears and lipstick was smeared around her mouth and nose.

“What the hell happened Paisley? Are you alright?”

He took a step closer and her eyes widened in shock at his appearance. Blood covered his bullet hole riddled clothes and was caked around his mouth and half of his head.

“ I saw the.. the video.. how are you still standing?!” Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she cried into her hand. “I saw you get shot in the head and.. and..” Her body shook with her sobs and Rufo went to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest while he kissed her forehead. “Come on Pais.. don’t cry. See, I’m right here.”

She hugged him back and once she had settled, she poked a finger in the holes of his shirt. The flesh underneath was covered in blood, but fully intact. “They shot you.” Rufo chuckled and rubbed her back. “That they did. It hurt like a sonofabitch too.”

She looked up at him and touched the line of blood that split his face in half. “I thought you were dead.” Rufo smiled at her revealing blood stained teeth.

“Babydoll… I am dead. Have been for a while now." ”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley- I love your bedhead

Paisley yawned and stretched as she got up from the bed. Rufo was still asleep and snoring more than usual, so she kissed his cheek and went to take a hot shower.

Fresh bite marks covered her body and she paused to admire them in the mirror. It had been late last night, well past midnight in fact, when Rufo had knocked on the RV door. She had opened it and after Rufo berated her for opening the door in the middle of the night wearing nothing but her pj's, he had taken out some...built up tension on her body.

Paisley wrapped herself in a fluffy pink bathrobe then went to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for the both of them. She had just finished when Rufo’s snores stopped and she heard him roll out of bed. When he stumbled into the kitchen with his eyes still closed, she handed him a cup.

He mumbled his thanks and she covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Rufo’s blue eyes opened and he raised an eyebrow while he sipped his coffee.

“What the hell is so funny Pais?”

Usually when Rufo woke up he looked just like he did when he went to sleep. This morning however, his dark blue curls stuck up at odd angles and lay flat on one side of his head.

“Your hair Rufo.. it looks like you slept through a hurricane.” She laughed again as he glared at her and ran his fingers through the tangle of curls.

His glare turned into a suggestive smirk as he looked her up and down. “It’s not my fault. YOU were the one pulling my hair and screaming my name while you rode my face last night. Or did you forget about that?”

She flushed pink and smiled as she sipped her coffee. “No.. I didn’t forget.” He finished his coffee and sat down his cup. “Guess I better go wash my mop so my girl will give me another round huh?” He winked at her and she giggled before she went to him and ruffled his hair.

“But I love your bedhead, Rufo.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley- Upside down kiss

Paisley sat on top of the trapeze bar and hummed to herself as she swung back and forth.

She had only been with the circus for a few weeks, but she was always looking to improve her act so she had asked for permission to practice at night. The ringmaster agreed with the stipulation that the trapeze was lowered and she wore a safety harness until she could prove to him she wouldn’t fall.

The training was going slow and she was starting to wonder if she would really be able to work it in to her act when a voice from behind startled her. “Paisley!”

Paisley screamed, and fell backwards but the harness kept her from falling all the way to the ground. She swung upside down and glared at the tall, dark haired man laughing at her. “Rufo! What are you doing here?”

He stopped laughing and smirked as he stepped closer. His clown appearance was hidden underneath a layer of flesh colored skin and black hair dye.

“Aww, what’s the matter doll? Not happy to see me?” He pouted as he grabbed her arm and stopped her from swinging. Her legs were still wrapped around the trapeze and her current height put them eye to eye.

“No I am happy to see you.. you just caught me off guard.” Rufo raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. “Clearly.” His shockingly blue eyes met hers and he leaned forward to kiss her on the tip of her nose.

Paisley giggled and reached up to cup his face in her hands. “Why don’t you help me down and we can go back to my trailer for.. coffee. And to catch up?”

“Hmm…” Rufo quirked his mouth in thought before shaking his head. “No, I don’t think so. I think I like you in this position.” Before she could protest, Rufo pressed his lips against hers. Blood rushed to her head as he deepened the kiss and nibbled on her lips. She held his head still and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Rufo kissed her harder, sucking on her tongue before he finally pulled back for air. He stared at her as his grin slowly spread. 

“So.. your trailer?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel how much I want- need- you

You locked the front door and turned off the neon 'open' sign before going back behind the counter to finish cleaning up for the night. It had been a long day and you were ready to get home to the comfort of your bed.

The bell above the door jingled, causing you to jump and you raised your head above the counter. You could have sworn that you had just locked the door, but there was a man standing in the shadows of the lobby. His back was to you. His palm pressed against the glass while he looked out into the night.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're closed."

The tall, lean man didn't bother to turn around as he raised his other hand to his face. "Shhhh"

Sirens sounded down the street and you watched a police cruiser speed by. Flashing blue and red lights illuminated the lobby for just a moment before plunging the man back into darkness.

"Sir!" You could feel your heart start to race as panic set in "We are closed. Please, just leave."

The man turned to face you. His features were still hidden by the shadows, but you could tell there was something off about his face. A mask? Facepaint maybe?

"Sorry kiddo, no can do."

He held his arms up in a shrug before he slowly started walking towards the counter. You realized he had left a dark smear on the glass where his hand had been.

"You seem like a nice enough girl. It's a real shame to do this, but you see, I need you."

Fear made your breath catch in your throat. You jumped up and tried to run for the back door but before you had even made it to the kitchen, the man had crossed the lobby and cleared the counter. He slammed you against the wall, stars exploded in your vision, then he spun you around to face him. Dizzy, you tried to focus on your attacker.

There was something very wrong with his face. You tried to scream but his hand clamped over your mouth.

"I'm not gonna rape you if that's what you're afraid of. It's not my thing." Amusement lit up his one remaining blue eye as he tilted his head in thought. "Maybe I should have chosen my words a little better. Here. Feel how much I need you."

He smiled as he guided your hand to the gaping hole in his head. You squirmed and tried to get away when he made you feel over the ruined flesh, but his grip was like a vice.

"See? It's nothing personal. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't worry, I eat fast."

His hand moved from your mouth to your throat and his lips parted to show perfect, bloody teeth.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufo x Paisley- Don't cry baby

Paisley was starting to panic.

Rufo was laying on the bed beside her and had her leg thrown over his hip. His tight grip around her throat kept her from breathing while his hold on her thigh prevented her from moving away while he continued to viciously thrust into her from behind. Fresh bites and cuts covered her bleeding body and Rufo's skin was starting to burn where he touched her. He was losing control.

"Ru...o" She gagged when she tried to call out to him, to make him stop, but he only leaned closer and bit the back of her shoulder. His skin was unbearably hot now and the smell of old death had begun to fill the room. 

Paisley's body started to shake as tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted him to stop, but she didn't know if he could...and if he did, would he be angry at her? Finally, she couldn't take anymore and tapped him on the wrist three times with two fingers.

Rufo froze and relaxed his hold on her body. "Pais?" 

She sucked in a breath and tried to tell him she was fine, but when she opened her mouth only a deep wheeze came out. Rufo pulled out of her and and leaned over her. He rubbed her cheeks and felt how hot and wet they were from her tears. He grabbed the blanket from underneath her and wrapped her in it as her teeth started to chatter. Her body shook harder and he pulled her in his lap.

"Shh.. it's alright Paisley. It's over." She cried while he rocked her in his arms and brushed her hair back. He whispered soothing words to her and kissed her on the temple. Eventually, she managed to calm down long enough to speak and looked up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Are you angry at me Rufo?"

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Of course I'm not angry. Was I too rough with you?" She shook her head no and wiped her eyes. "I just.. couldn't breath..and.." She sobbed again and Rufo held her against his chest.

"Don't cry baby. It's alright. You used our signal. You did good and I'm proud of you."  
She nodded and took a deep breath. He smelled almost alive again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Rufo do if his girlfriend was cheating on him?

Rufo sat in a stolen car and watched as another man kissed his girl.

He had wanted to surprise her with a visit, but when he parked the car across the street, another car had pulled into her driveway. A man he had never seen before made his way to her door and Rufo watched as his girl ran out of the house and jumped into his arms. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as they kissed. He felt like he couldn’t breath. You didn’t kiss anyone like that unless you were sleeping with them.

Rufo watched as another man put his hand on his girlfriends ass and guided her back into the house. Plastic from the steering wheel had melted to the palm of his hand and it pulled away as he reached for the volume to the radio. He couldn’t hear the music anymore. Not over the sound of his laughter.

Rufo had a long time to think, to plan while he waited for nightfall. He knew what he looked like without checking and he didn’t want to have to kill anyone unnecessarily. No, that wasn’t quite true. He didn’t want the sounds of sirens to warn her he was coming.

The other man was still there and the house was dark, except for a soft glow coming from her bedroom of course. He considered just sealing up the house and burning them alive. After all, he knew better than anyone how painful that was. But that wasn’t good enough. This was personal.

It was hard, but Rufo finally managed to shove his rage down far enough to look at his situation like any other job. She needed to be punished. He was good at punishment. Creative. She wanted another man inside her body so bad, well, he could arrange that.

Once it was dark, Rufo made his way to town. The locked door at the hardware store wasn’t even a challenge for him and he quickly loaded a duffle bag with supplies. Saws, hammers, screwdrivers, pliers, even a hatchet. The rest he could do with his bare hands. He briefly wondered if the asshole banging his girl even knew she had a fella, or if he was just some poor rube that fell for the same charade as him. Rufo planned to find out one way or another. If the guy didn’t know then he would make it quick. And if he did… Rufo grabbed some rubber tubing to use as a tourniquet, just in case.

He pulled in behind the strangers car and took note of the mummified look of his hands against the melted plastic of the steering wheel before he reached for his bag. It had crushed a dozen red roses when he tossed it into the passengers seat. Pain and loss threatened to cloud his mind but he closed his eyes and focused on the burning rage. There would be time to hurt. After.

He was silent as he opened the front door and crept towards the bedroom. He could hear her bed springs squeaking and the moaning. The damn moaning. He had beat out that same rhythm in that same bed many times before. He wondered how many pieces he would be able to shove down her throat before she choked. He bet a lot, if he made them small enough.

Rufo paused outside the door and took a deep raspy breath. He put a smile on his skeletal face, then kicked the door off it’s hinges.

“Surprise babydoll! I’m home.”

Rufo watched as another man looked up at him from between his girl’s legs, then screamed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't complain. I could've tied you up in even less comfortable positions."

Rufo was hungry, tired, lost and at the end of his patience.

The damn navigation couldn’t find the drop off point and kept turning him around in circles. The ‘roads’ were dirt trails at best and the trees were a sea of green that made everything look the same. To top it off, the bird in the backseat had started making noise again.

She hadn’t been too difficult to nab. A blow to the head had knocked her out while he tied her wrists and ankles together then stuffed her in the backseat of the stolen car. Once she woke up though… Rufo had to gag her just to get the ringing in his ears to stop. He hoped she had screamed herself out, but hours of driving around lost had apparently given her a second wind. Irritated, he reached behind him and yanked the gag out of her mouth.

“What?”

Ice blue eyes glared at her from the rear view mirror while she worked feeling back into her jaw.

“Please mister. Why are you doing this?”

He sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. They always asked the same questions.

“It’s a job. And before you ask, no. I’m not going to let you go no matter what you’re willing to do for me.”

Her type always offered that too. Sluts. Going through life thinking all their problems could be solved with their bodies. That was probably what landed her in this mess. His grip on the steering wheel tighten until her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Can you at least untie me? I can’t feel my hands anymore.”

Rufo laughed and shook his head. He wasn’t even wearing his clown face and she didn’t take him seriously.

“Don’t complain. I could’ve tied you up in even less comfortable positions.”

She started crying again right when his cell phone decided to ring. He fumbled for it and frowned at the number. It was his boss for the job, probably wondering where the hell he was. Rufo balanced the phone on his shoulder and listened to an ass chewing while the navigation directed him to 'please turn around’ all while that damn woman was crying in the backseat. The hand on the steering wheel was starting to look a lot less human.

Rufo heard a different kind of noise from the backseat so he turned to look, right as the woman kicked him in the jaw with both feet. The cell phone took most of the blow, but stripped all the skin from the right side of his face before it cracked against the windshield.

“You bitch! You fucking bitch!”

Rufo held the ragged strips of skin together as he swerved to the tree line. He threw the car in park then walked around to the back passenger door before he yanked it open hard enough to make the hinges squeal. Once the woman got a good look at his face, his real face, she started screaming again.

Once it was all said and done, Rufo felt better about the situation. Hell, he was almost calm. The navigation dinged that it had found an alternate route, and his cell phone lay broken so he didn’t have to worry about his boss calling back. His face didn’t even itch anymore since he had pulled off the rest of the skin. No one would see him out in the middle of nowhere anyway and if they did.. well, he could take care of that.

He hit the gas and smiled as something heavy thumped in the trunk. The way he had her tied, he’d be surprised if she had any feeling left at all once they got to their destination. Rufo turned up the radio and started to hum along. Things were looking up.


End file.
